


Her Eyes Are Blue

by nopenoper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk man, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenoper/pseuds/nopenoper
Summary: TIkki really hadn't been kidding about her identity being hidden by magic.When Marinette observes that no one seems to be able to discern any features of her body, (other than Adrien, but that's just a fluke, right?) it then leads her to notice that, even though he sees him nearly every day, she can barely remember any specifics as to what Chat looks like! They say that curiosity kills the cat, but, what about revealing him?(I think this story is better than the summary lmao I hope you enjoy)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time posting on AO3, so please forgive me for any formatting errors or anything. I'll do my best to update this regularly! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This was inspired by a tumblr post, screenshotted, on pinterest. I was gonna try and see if I could create a longer story based on this prompt. (baneismydragon)

“So you’re saying in a class of over a dozen people NO ONE CAN AGREE ON WHAT LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR LOOK LIKE?!” Kim bellowed.

Marinette face planted against her desk and groaned. Tikki hadn’t been kidding about her identity being hidden by magic.

“Listen,” Chloe screeched above the din, “I’ve been rescued by her the most and I am telling you that her hair is shoulder length and slightly wavy no matter what little miss blog-a-lot says!”

“You also said that she is taller than you, so clearly your opinion is worth nothing,” Alya shouted back.

“All the people I like are taller than me, Chloe retorted, “isn’t that right, Adrikins?”

“Please leave me out of this,” Adrien said. So far he was the only person in the room who looked just about as miserable about this class squabble as Marinette felt. His head was cradled against his crossed arms as he stared listlessly towards the door as if wondering if he could make a run for it. She could kiss him for that.

Not that she wouldn’t take any excuse to kiss him- maybe she should suggest that they both sneak off to make out while their classmates argued. Marinette smiled at the daydream. As if she could ever actually pull off something so bold where Adrien was concerned.

“This is stupid,” Kim complained. “we have photos so we should know every detail about what they look like.”

‘I’m pretty sure there is some sort of magical element that keeps us from properly retaining the information in a way that might jeopardize their identities,” Max theorized.

“If Ladybug had magic power over her appearance you would think she would have attempted to look more attractive,” Lila said flicking her hair over her shoulder. “Instead she is such a short thing with dull black hair and beady dark little eyes.”

The class burst into another round of shouting as Chloe and Alya both attempted to dive atop the Italian girl, only barely being held back by Kim and Nino.

Marinette wondered briefly if anyone would care if she just threw herself out of the window. She was about to attempt to sneak off to the bathroom when she heard Adrien talking quietly to himself.

“Blue,” he murmured softly.

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat.

“Her eyes are blue.”

Marinette’s heart seemed to stop. Out of all of her classmates, (or anyone for that matter) none of them had been correct about of any of her features. People had said that she was tall and lanky, some that she was short and stocky. She had read fanfictions on the Ladyblog that commented on her bright green eyes or her curly brown hair… but never anything with her actual features. According to Tikki, it is a part of the miraculous’ magic. But...

_I’m sure that this is just a fluke… how else could he know?_

Memories of her meeting Adrien at his house while she was protecting his father flooded her mind. While most civilians looked at her with excitement or confusion, his eyes had been searching. They held a certain sadness, a- dare she say it?- an awe, and a familiarity that she had originally shaken off. She had been certain that that familiarity was due to her relationship with him at school, but now she wasn’t so sure.

_What's so different about him? You know, other than how amazing he is…_

She began to drift back into her comforting daydreams about the him in question until-

“Well what does Chat Noir look like to you all? If he looks different to everyone too, then that proves Max’s theory and we don’t have to argue over stupid things we can’t control anymore!” Nino exclaimed, his voice a bit strained. He was still holding back the force of nature Marinette called her best friend.

Rose was the first to speak up. “To me at least, he is good looking— about average height with dark brown hair that’s short at the sides, but long at the top. He has blue eyes and pale skin. I-” She was cut off by Lila. “Ha! Chat Noir doesn’t look anything like that! He’s tall and has long black hair to match his suit! Are you blind?”

Marinette scoffed mentally. _You call her blind, but you’re not much better yourself, he-_

Her train of thought halted.

_Wait._

_What_ does _he look like?_

Her mind was foggy, and her memory became even more fuzzy when she tried harder to remember. She became increasingly aggravated the longer she tried. She saw him every day for goodness’ sake! But no matter how hard she thought, she couldn’t come up with any features until…

_green_

 

_Green._

_Green! His eyes are GREEN!_

Yes, they were green! A bright green! A green that held a light like no other shade! A green that at times flashed in the dark like a true cat’s!

Now that she knew this tidbit about her partner, she was pretty sure, she began to rack her brain for any more details. She sat there, staring into the wall in front of her as if she were drilling a hole into it.

Deep in her thoughts, she focused on her memory as the bell rang and her fellow students stepped out of the classroom. (They had for the most part come to realize that their perspectives were all different, and their conversations had turned from accusatory to curious. Except for Chloe and Lila. They were still certain that they were right.)

She was still focused when Alya looked at her with concern, but decided to leave her with her thoughts. Marinette had donned her scheming face, and Alya had been friends with Marinette for long enough to know to leave the girl alone while she had her scheming face.

She was still staring at that wall when Adrien finally sighed, stood up with drooped shoulders, and left the room. She missed the moistness in his green eyes.

She remained there until she heard the screams that were a tell tale sign of an Akuma.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien had gotten used to the nearly painful pressure in his chest- it had plagued him on and off ever since he had realized his love for the girl under Ladybug’s mask.

It was simultaneously one of the worst and the most euphoric sensations he had ever experienced.

It was like the pit in his stomach of whenever his father turned away from him or forgot his birthday, but it was also the feeling of leaping across the Paris rooftops for the first time.

It was a wonderful anguish, an amazing misery.

There was the love and amazement of being with his Lady as well as the heartbreak of not knowing who she was and not having the ability to give her everything he had and more.

Even with the sorrow, Adrien wouldn’t give that feeling up for the world. So even though he was still feeling the traces of that ache from being reminded that the only thing he knows about his Lady’s looks were the color of her eyes, (her gorgeous blue eyes) he quickly transformed in a hidden alley when he heard the akuma, eager to see the lady of his heart.

He knew that the pains of missing her were nothing compared to the highs of experiencing her. That ache in his chest, it was comforting in a way. It gave Adrien a sense of security, one in which he knew that yes, this was the first time he had fallen in love, and that he had fallen **hard**. And that was okay, because his heart was one of the few things that was truly his own. His looks, they belonged to his father, or anyone else who practically owned him through his modeling contracts. The fortune he was blessed to live with, that wasn't his. His time was barely his own, being booked with activities from practically dawn to dusk. But his mind and heart were his own- he had the right to give them to anyone, especially to someone who deserved it so much. 

 _And maybe this time_ , he reminded himself, _maybe_ _I’ll be able to remember another one of her features._

Even though he knew that Ladybug was beautiful, (he firmly believed that while he had fallen for her character first and foremost, the physical attraction he felt for her while they were in the suits was real) he had no clue what features grabbed his attention.

He had been trying to force his brain to retain the information for weeks without progress, but he would never give up.

Not when it came to her.

It was then that Adrien realized that it wasn’t just Nino teasing him; he _was_ a hopeless romantic.

 _Ugh_.

His lady was bringing personality traits previously unknown by Adrien into the light. Little did he know that this was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma time! :)

Marinette, shaken out of her fervor, immediately dashed for the bathrooms- the only place in which privacy was certain. Tikki zoomed out of her purse when she opened it and greeted with Marinette with a squeaky, “You know, the only time I’ve seen you that concentrated is when you’re thinking about fashion or daydreaming about Adrien! What was on your mind?” Marinette flushed slightly, realizing that she truly had been thinking of Chat’s, aka _a_ _ boy’s,  _ features _.  _

 

_ But not in that way.  _ Definitely  _ not in that way. Nope.  _

 

She quickly recovered from her haze of embarrassment and merely replied, “That’s not our top priority right now, Tikki. Spots on!” Like clockwork, her faithful companion spiraled into the earrings and Marinette welcomed the blanketing sense of power, safety, and responsibility. 

 

She swung out the window and peered at the civilians surrounding her, looking for the apparent threat based upon their actions. There were definitely screams, and as Ladybug swung in the opposite direction of the people running away, she reached her destination a few blocks down. (For not the first time, the simplicity of finding the akuma puzzled Marinette. It always seemed a little bit… too convenient. But now was not the time to think about that.) 

She began to survey the damage. Chat Noir was already there, but apparently not for long, as both he and the akuma appeared to be full of energy. Speaking of the akuma, it had definitely possessed a young woman. It was wearing character shoes, some classy pearls, and a long black dress with a frilled collar with a short train that floated around her. It glided through the air a foot or two off of the ground, and it appeared that it could either move things around or destroy them with the power of its voice. With a short melody, it then proceeded to pick up a mailbox that was cemented into the sidewalk of the street and hurl it at Chat. The mailbox exploded moments after he dodged. 

 

_ Ah… so it’s both.  _

 

Marinette shouted her greeting to Chat. “Chat! I’m here! What’s going on?” Chat turned his head towards her right after hitting a projectile back at the akuma, his banana locks shifting with it. 

  
  


_ Wait.  _

  
  


_ Banana locks?!?! _

  
  


_ How did I forget  _ that _ of all things?!?  _

 

Oblivious to his partner’s mental record-scratch, Chat turned back to the akuma. “I’m not really sure, milady! I just got here!” 

Chat was about to say something else, but the akuma cut in. 

“Nice of you to join, Ladybug.” It sneered, voice conveying only pure hatred. This was clearly an akuma built on malice. “I am Hertz," it announced, curling its fingers into a fist above its head, "And when I am finished with my work,  _ true _ vocal talent will be appreciated, even if I have to force it out of people!”

It brought down its fist, eyes again scanning back to the superheroes. 

“But first, I require your Miraculous for my audition portfolio. Hand them over!” 

 

Ladybug, of course, did not give up her earrings. She had no witty lines from the top of her head, so she looked to Chat. 

He grinned. “Well as much as it  _ Hertz  _ to say this, you’re not gonna get our Miraculous.”

 

_ Ugh. That should have been so obvious.  _

 

Before he could continue, Ladybug gave the akuma a warning. 

“Stop terrorizing Paris. Your tongue is  _ sharp,  _ but you’re no match  _ fur  _ us.” 

She gulped. Did she just actually make two puns in a row?!? Chat was a bad influence. The cackle she heard next to her let her know that the cat in question had caught the puns and was seemingly delighted. Ladybug, for some odd reason, was more pleased than usual to hear the sound. 

 

That laugh was something she could never forget. 

 

The akuma, on the other hand, was not amused. A blood-curdling scream tore its way through its throat. The sound was unearthly, nothing like its previous songs. It carried nothing but anguish and a rage for which there are no words to describe. If its words were not enough proof that the akuma had no reason left, that sound would convince anyone.

 

The scream echoed down the street, shattering the glass windows of the shops. The glass fell in little chunks, the sound carrying with the scream. (The people of Paris, after the first few Akuma attacks, had generally invested in using tempered glass for their windows. It was a small comfort to Ladybug that it was significantly less likely than it was previously for one to be seriously hurt by flying shards of glass.) As far away as she was, Ladybug wasn’t physically harmed, but the emotion carried by the sound shook her to the core, snapping her back to focus. With one look at Chat’s face, drained of its usual grin, and Ladybug knew that this one would be tough. It was time to get down to business. 

 

(A//N: Alright this is my first attempt writing action so here it goes)

 

Ladybug was swept by the now familiar sensation of adrenaline pumping through her. She could hear her pulse pounding through her eardrums. She mentally stretched to check every aspect of her connection with Tikki. She felt the magic caress every part of her body from the bottoms of her feet to the tips of her fingers. It welcomed her, reassured her of its power. 

 

She was ready. 

 

Opening her eyes, (she was unaware that she had even closed them in the first place) she snapped her head to the side to make eye contact with Chat. She was once again blown away by how she felt in that moment, just like in every other battle. Their thoughts, their fears of the moment, their  _ trust in each other,  _ they were synced. They were  _ one.  _ It was simultaneously exhilarating and comforting to experience that kind of closeness. It was like nothing she, and she knew Chat, had experienced before they had met. 

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked toward the akuma. 

“The akuma,” Ladybug began, “I think it’s in her necklace,” they spoke in unison. 

 

Huh. For that reason, that sounded familiar… 

 

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she nearly was hit by the lamppost sent hurtling her way. Fortunately, Chat had been the more focused one of the two  ~~for once~~ and dove to tackle her out of way in the nick of time, the metal clipping the tip of her nose. They rolled out of the way for a few feet before popping back on their feet. 

 

Ladybug sank into a fighting stance, mentally berating herself for not being on her game. She wiped across her mouth and nose. She both received the metallic scent and taste of her own blood with a sting. If Chat hadn’t acted, she would likely be feeling it even worse.

 

“Thanks,  _ chaton.” _

Chat smiled grimly. “No problem, milady. This akuma has been enough trouble already. Even though I love spending time with you, it’s probably best if we make this one quick.” Ladybug nodded her agreement. Without wasting time, she tossed her yo-yo into the air, with Chat shielding her from an assortment of objects with a twirl of his baton. 

 

“ **_Lucky Charm!_ ** ” 

 

… 

 

“A hook?” 

 

Surely enough, a long hook had fallen from the sky, much like the ones seen in nativity scenes in the arms of shepherds or in cartoons to drag a terrible act off stage.  

 

With no words necessary, Chat knew to transition to the offensive. With knees bent, he dashed towards the akuma, attacking it by batting tossed objects back towards it with his baton. 

 

His cat ears were folded back away from the grating harmonies that moved the objects and caused their destruction. It was a battle of the reflexes, with both parties in a hostile dance; the song accented with the clanging of metal hitting metal. The chaotic beauty of the duel captivated Ladybug, and she momentarily forgot what she was supposed to be doing until Chat’s eyes met hers with a flash of green.

 

He was confused, what could possibly be taking so long? She was usually quicker to discern what to do with the- 

 

_ Crap. _

 

At this time, Marinette experienced the phenomenon in which her brain seemed to split into two voices. One always seemed to yell at herself, while the other defended herself. It only seemed to happen after Marinette embarrassed herself, so she hoped that it was just a coping mechanism rather than her going insane. 

 

_ What was that? You’ve got a job to do, and checking out your partner isn’t gonna help. _

 

**_I was_ ** **not** **_checking him out! He’s just my partner._ **

 

_ A partner that is fine as hell...  _

 

**_Shut up, Marinette._ **

 

_ Whatever you say, Marinette.  _

 

Choosing to disregard her own embarrassment, 

Ladybug scanned her surroundings for inspiration.

 

A flower street cart? No. 

 

A hose? No. 

 

Chat?  _ Ooh, now that might be something.  _

 

The pearl necklace?  _ Bingo _ . 

 

Ladybug called out to her partner. “Chat! I need you to throw me over the akuma, but keep it focused on you!” Chat looked towards her, slitted eyes going wide. When he seemed to catch on to her idea, he grinned. 

“Alright, milady! I’ll be sure to  _ cat _ -ch its eye!” 

Ladybug gave him the flattest look she could muster. His smile only seemed to grow impossibly larger. He ricocheted a large beam at the akuma to keep it occupied while he faced Ladybug. 

 

“Ready when you are, bugaboo!” He practically purred with a grin, and all of the sudden Ladybug had to fight against the familiar swoop of her gut while she ran toward Chat. She was suddenly  _ very _ conscious of the way his hands left patches of heat on her torso as he acted as a human springboard, launching Ladybug up and over the akuma. She twisted and somehow got her hook around the necklace. It was for a moment held taut against the akuma’s throat, effectively silencing its song before the necklace snapped, with the akuma fluttering out of it. 

 

“No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!” 

 

Snatching up the butterfly, Ladybug quickly cleansed it, feeling the evil dissipate from its little body before releasing it with her customary words of farewell. 

Chat Noir had picked up the hook and held it out for Ladybug on the palm of his hand. After a nod of thanks she look it and threw it in the air, crying  _ “Miraculous Ladybug!”  _

She looked back down to Chat, and was startled to find him staring at her instead of the damage being magically fixed around them. There was something raw in his shining green eyes, something that caused her stomach to swoop once again, but he buried it before she could discern what it was. 

 

A moment later, she became aware of the press crowding in around them, whispering amongst themselves. Ladybug was certain that it was about the way that she and Chat were looking at each other. Blushing, she tore her sights away. 

 

Then Chat whispered as they waved to the cameras, “My lady, can we talk? I just have a few questions for you, but they’re a bit private and may take longer to answer than we currently have.” He smiled softly. She nodded, her eyes meeting his again. “Do you think you could recharge and meet at the Eiffel Tower in two hours?” He nodded. “Sounds good. Pound it?” They both raised their fists and bumped them with matching grins. 

 

“Bien joué.” 

 

Ladybug dashed home (she really wasn’t in the right place to talk with the press), trying to convince herself that she  _ did not  _ have butterflies in her stomach. And they  _ definitely  _ weren’t caused by Chat Noir. 

 

Nah. It was definitely just hormones. Or left over embarrassment from what Tikki said before the battle.  

But what questions could he have? 

 

But besides that, Marinette was excited to take the opportunity to focus on remembering his features. His eyes were green, and his hair was… banana? 

 

Marinette mentally groaned. She remembered the phrase she had made up in her head, but couldn’t remember what shade his hair was. Was it yellow like a banana? Or was she just making fun of the shape of his hair? 

 

_ Dammit. Something about bananas.  _

 

Well, now she had some time with Chat to double check, and hopefully his questions weren’t  _ too  _ personal. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonding moment between our two favorite lucky charms and a little bit of foreshadowing if you know where to look :) 
> 
> (What am I kidding I'm not slick it's blatantly obvious lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter, ngl. I'm gonna be super busy over the next few weeks, so I wanted to resolve the (sorta) cliffhanger before you guys got fed up and left lmao. Chapter 5 is in the works!

The time passed slower than traffic in the more congested parts of town. 

 

Marinette knew that she was a girl of many virtues, the fact that she was kind and caring having been repeated to her by her family and friends.

 

Patience, she was rediscovering in these moments, was not of of those virtues. 

 

It was ironic in a way. She wasn’t the cat in their partnership, yet it seemed that her curiosity would kill her just the same. 

 

She paced around her room while Tikki munched quietly on her cookie. Or maybe the kwami was speaking, not that Marinette would notice with all of the different questions bouncing around in her mind. 

What did Chat have to ask her? 

Why couldn’t she remember even the most basic details about her partner’s appearance? 

Why of all things could she remember that his eyes were green? 

What about him had her so on edge today? 

 

…

 

_ Why am I so nervous? It’s just Chat…  _

_ Seriously. We’ve met so many times before, it’s no big deal. I know him so well…  _

 

_ Do I really know him that well? If someone asked me what his hair color was, I wouldn’t even be able to tell them!  _

 

“Of course you know him, Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed, looking up towards Marinette from her perch on the desk. She looked almost… offended, for some reason, a fire growing in her eyes. 

 

_ Did I say that out loud? Dangit. _

 

She continued. “You two do share…” 

 

At this, Tikki trailed off, as if she suddenly realized a mistake in her words. She frowned at the last little chunk of her cookie, thinking, thinking… 

 

“a lot of moments together!” She exclaimed suddenly, startling Marinette a little bit. 

 

“You wouldn’t work so well with him if you didn’t know him, right?” 

 

_ She has a point. _

 

“I guess you’re right, Tikki. It is amazing how close we’ve gotten.

We did grow close rather quickly, huh? By the time the third akuma came around, our teamwork was practically spotless!” 

 

At this point, Marinette was simply allowing her thoughts to flow through her mouth; Tikki had always been good at interpreting her rambling. 

 

“It’s like nothing I’ve ever heard of before, I guess there’s just something about us that makes us work together, but I suppose that’s part of why we were chosen, right Tikki?” 

 

“Of course, all of the reasons you two were chosen will reveal themselves with time. Just keep focusing on helping others and working with Chat, and everything will be fine! Don’t worry so much.” 

 

“Okay Tikki. You always seem to make everything seem better. Thanks.”

 

“No problem! Now isn’t it time we get going?”

 

Marinette looked at her clock. An hour and 45 minutes had already passed! 

 

“ _ **Merde**_ , we’re gonna be late Tikki! Spots on!” 

 

In mere moments, she had transformed and was walking to the window to make her way to the Eiffel Tower, when-

“Marinette!”

 

Her heart stopped when she heard her mother on the stairs. If she opened the door, she’d be done for -

“Don’t think I didn’t hear that! Watch your language!” 

 

“Okay, maman, I’m sorry!” 

 

She heard a sigh, then steps going down the stairs again. 

 

She exhaled and slouched in relief. 

_ Thank God she was so lucky. _   
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiddos have a chat and Tikki plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Two chapters in one day! I did barely any editing so forgive me for any mistakes lol. Hope you enjoy!

When Ladybug finally reached the Eiffel Tower, Chat was already there leaned up against the bars, tail lashing. 

 

“Hey kitty,” she greeted fondly. He turned around to face her, a kind smile on his lips. 

“Long time, no see, milady. I was beginning to worry that you’d stood me up, you know,” he teased. 

 

“Sorry, I kind of got lost in thought and lost track of time,” she cringed, remembering exactly what was occupying her thoughts. Now that she was in the moment, she knew it was silly to get so nervous. Chat was safe. He was kind. He was easy to talk to. 

 

“About what?” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“What were you thinking about?”

 

“Nothing in particular. Just life, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I get what you mean.” 

 

The two superheroes chatted about meaningless topics as they watched the sun set, sitting on one of the structural bars. Though it was a warm summer evening, the breeze whipped cross their suits and skin on their faces, keeping it comfortable as they looked over the city they protected. 

 

“You know, milady, you are more beautiful this evening than all of the stars in the sky.”

 

“Thanks, chaton, I appreciate it, but, you can’t see any of the stars...”

 

He sighed. The kind-hearted ribbing was part of the entire conversation. “T ouché **,** milady. Though speaking of your beauty, what do you look like? Like your body?” 

 

“What?” 

 

Chat immediately flushed, realizing how perverted his comment may have sounded after he said it out loud. 

 

“N-not in a creepy way! That didn’t sound so horrible in my head. I mean… uh… I dunno… it just bothers me that I have no idea what you look like. I just can’t remember after the fact whenever I see you.”

 

Ladybug opened her mouth to respond. “I-” 

“But if you don’t wanna tell me that’s perfectly fine too!” Chat continued with his rambling, determined to let Ladybug know his true intentions. 

 

Ladybug mentally chuckled. 

_ Dork.  _

 

“I don’t wanna overstep or anything it doesn’t really matter, I just was-” 

“Chat.”

He promptly shut his mouth. 

“Yes?”

 

“Relax. I understand.” 

Ladybug could see his form relax a bit in her peripheral vision, and her little smile grew.

“That whole thing just got brought up to me recently, actually. It bothers me too. I mean, you’re my partner, I feel like we know each other’s personalities super well, yet I don't know your name or even what your hair looks like!” 

She chuckled at the absurdity.  

 

Chat’s smile came back in full. “So I’m not the only one who’s struggling with this? Thank goodness. I knew that it probably had to do with the magic that keeps our identities safe, (thank God that exists or else I’d be  _ spotted _ quicker than you could shake a stick at,) but I was also a little scared that I was just going nuts.” 

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”  

For the first time that evening, the silence grew awkward. 

 

“There’s a way that we could tell each other what we look like,” Chat ventured to say, “ just so we know, without showing our identities, right?”

“Yeah. Definitely.”  

Well, Ladybug knew that any information would risk them revealing themselves, but she quite frankly just didn't care. The lack of information would bother her too much.

 

“So what about something like 20 questions? That way we can veto anything that would give ourselves away and so we can share without letting ourselves get too carried away.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Ladybug replied, pulling up the notes app on her yoyo. There was no way she was going to forget any of this. “so what color’s your hair? I remember calling them ‘banana locks’ but I wasn’t able to remember why.”

 

Chat barked a laugh. “Ha, banana locks. That’s good. I’m blond. How about you?”

 

“It’s black, but in the sun it looks kinda blue-y. It’s weird.”

 

“That sounds cool! Actually, that reminds me of a good friend of mine from school. Her hair is like that.”

 

“Really? My maman and I are the only ones so far who have that.”

 

“Maybe she’s like your long-lost cousin? She’s certainly cool enough to be.” 

 

Ladybug laughed and turned to him with a mock-suspicious expression. “Should I be jealous, kitty?”

 

Chat waved a hand. “Nah. So how tall are you, buginette?”

 

“I’m like 5’2”.”

 

“Okay, but in normal people units? We’re in France, bug.” 

 

“157 cm.” 

 

“Oh, so you are a little buginette in real life! Cute.”

 

“ _ Chat… _ ”

 

Chat laughed.    
“Sorry bugaboo. I forgot how shorties hate getting teased.”

 

“Stop,” Ladybug nearly hissed, righteous short-girl fury flowing through her veins.

 

“Okay, okay.” He snorted. “I’ll stop. No need to twirl  your yo-yo at me, buginette.”

 

...

 

“What do you mean, be serious?” Chat questioned, grinning ear-to-ear. “I’m serious. I’m  _ so  _ serious. I’m the most serious I’ve ever been in my life.”

 

...

 

“ _ Ow,  _ you’re like a nanny, watch the ear… _ yes  _ I can feel that ear you heartless woman… okay okay I’ll shut up. I swear. I’m sorry.”

 

Eventually Ladybug stopped seething and released Chat's ear, and the heroes continued to chat until the breeze grew chilly and they were sent home with the chime of their miraculous. 

 

By the end of their evening together the heroes felt significantly better about the whole situation, even though they couldn’t exactly recall what they look like, they knew some basic details to satisfy the desire to build an image in their minds.

 

* * *

 

Once Marinette had fallen asleep, Tikki allowed herself to grin like the cat that got the canary. 

These two holders would have the strongest soul-bond in centuries, she could tell. She knew that it was necessary for them to wait and figure out the other’s identities so that both they and their bond could mature apart, but she was insanely excited for these two to figure it all out and connect the bond. 

 

_ This is the closest to Plagg I’ve felt in a long time… the dreams should start picking up in number and how well they’re able to remember it soon.  _

 

_ All that’s left is time… and a bit of luck. _

 

Chuckling a bit quietly at her own joke, she turned in to sleep. Hopefully Marinette would start asking her questions the next morning. Tikki desperately hoped so. She missed that black cat.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really crappy exposition takes place and our our adorable lil bean can't even.   
> a tad crack-y at the end but what's a lad to do  
> Oh, and a dream scene that actually affects the plot!   
> I'm such a great writer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens AO3*   
> Me: oh yay I'm excited to continue with this story!  
> *last updated in August*   
> o sht I'm one of those annoying authors who takes forever to upload   
> *does my very best to crank out a decent chapter in about 3 hours* 
> 
> haha junior year really sucks amiright I've never been more exhausted in my life 
> 
> language warning for any actual children who watch the children's show (lol) but ig lil kiddos shouldn't be reading this trash anyways lol love you tho

* * *

 

Warmth. Both caressing her skin and blossoming from the pit of her stomach, curling pleasantly around her insides. It was like that moment of bliss when one is wrapped in a warm, heavy blanket after a day out in the cold rain. Marinette didn’t know how exactly she got there, but she sure as hell wouldn’t mind staying here for a long time.

An infinity passed in the blink of an eye, and Marinette suddenly _shifted_. There was someone else there! She then shifted again, gasping, and opened her eyes.

There was nothing there to see.

She was surrounded by white; it was an expanse of pure space that reminded Marinette of how Chat described it was like within the pictures taken by Pixelator. But this room didn’t seem like it could have been created by an akuma- though the new stimuli from her eyes had brought her thoughts away from it, that warmth was still there, and Marinette still was pervaded with a sense of calm throughout her entire body.

The stillness was almost foreign to her. With the constant stress of both her superhero and civilian lives, peace was very fleeting in Marinette’s mind. Yet here she was in this odd environment yet feeling the most whole and relaxed she had ever felt. And it was slightly familiar... But what was this environment, and how did she get here?

She was almost afraid to move, not wanting to disturb the stillness and serenity of the place, but eventually her curiosity got the best of her, and she stepped forward, head swiveling to see if there were any breaks in the whiteness. After a bit (or an eternity, seeing as how Marinette had no way to tell if time had passed), she stopped. She had walked far enough to assume that there was nothing different in that direction, and she turned around, but while she turned she felt the dimensions of the space shift and fold, bringing her back, yet she still looked to see what was there.

The color startled her, yet somehow she did not react- oh yeah, she knew that there was someone there, how could she forget? There was yellow surrounding the person’s head and they were wearing grey form-fitting clothes. They seemed familiar, but Marinette wanted to see exactly who they were- it was like seeing the silhouette of an old friend.

“Hello?”

The sound of Marinette’s voice didn’t echo like she would have expected it to, considering the expanse between the white walls. It cut through the silence.

The person flinched, as if they were startled, but only the slightest bit. They turned, eyes going wide when they landed on her.

Marinette was confused. What was Chat doing here?

“Milady?”

Marinette looked down. No, she wasn’t wearing her suit.

_Chat knows._

She looked up with wide eyes, ready to explain everything or assure him that no, she definitely wasn’t Ladybug, but Chat wasn’t there.

Adrien Agreste was.

“Adrien? I...” she trailed off as Adrien stepped closer until they were only a breath’s distance apart, eyes locked.

The green was almost as striking as the intensity in his gaze.

Marinette then felt it. That warmth from earlier, it was back, stronger than ever.

It was coming from Adrien-- she blinked-- and then it was coming from Chat Noir. Then Adrien again. With each heartbeat her view of the person of her was changing.

Adrien, Chat, Adrien, Chat, Adrien, Mask, No mask. Mask, no mask. Mask, no mask.

Suddenly it hit Marinette. The warmth coming from the two boys was the same. The only difference was the presence of the mask.

_Chat and Adrien are the same person._

Suddenly, a gentle grip of her shoulder.

She blinked again, and saw Chat Noir, but now saw him in a different light. She saw him as Adrien Agreste, holder of the Miraculous of the Black Cat. She saw him as the holder of both her own heart and the power of destruction. Yet her trust in him wavered not one bit- it simply doubled, the two boys in her heart becoming one.

_That grin- that’s always been Adrien. Just with a mask, just a different part of his personality that he shows with it. I lo-_

“Ladybug,” Chat murmured as she interrupted her thoughts, his eyes both shining with open admiration and sadness, “you see me now… all of me. I need you to remember for me. I’m not allowed to see you yet.”

Marinette shook her head in confusion.

“What do you mean, kitty? What is this?”

Adrien shook his head and smiled softly, the warmth flowing from both of them both growing like a wave that had yet to crest, and pulled her to his chest, his arms wrapping around her to bind the two together. They stayed like that for a while, simply embracing the feeling of unity and wholeness until Marinette started to hear a ringing in the distance, but it wasn’t in the white expanse.

_What was that.._

Adrien backed up from her, disappointment and hope mixing on his face.

“Ladybug. This is the first time you’ve been able to see my civilian identity like it’s supposed to happen.”

Determination bloomed on his face.

"You can do this. I need you to remember who I am so you can find me. I’m not allowed to look for you. This piece is on you. I believe in you, milady."

Marinette shook her head again in confusion.

“Why can’t you see me, kitty? How do I find you? Now? What’s happening?”

_Is that ringing my alarm? No I don’t want to wake up! I need to find out what’s going on..._

Adrien was fading and so was the warmth and peace that came with him.

“Please remember, My Lady…”

A disembodied voice.

_**Destruction must wait for Creation in order to pay for all the work He makes Her do and the pain He brings to Her children… but what is most miraculous is that she comes back every time. Because what is Life without Death? What is Love if one does not realize how precious it is?** _

* * *

 

Marinette sat up in her bed with a gasp, sweat dripping down her cheeks and dripping off of her nose.

She was on fire. Her blankets were suffocating her, and she needed out.

She violently freed herself and sat on her bed panting, all of her sheets thrown off the terrace onto the floor beneath her.

_What was that?_

Marinette looked around her. It was her room- nothing about it was out of the ordinary. Not even that incessant alarm clock. She slammed it to turn it off.

_It was a dream. An in-f-ing-tense dream, but a dream nonetheless._

_It was so_ real _, though…_

There was something weird with her chest- it was like homesickness but condensed into an actual physical feeling. Marinette wasn't a fan. 

“Marinette? Are you alright?”

It was Tikki, concern etched on her features.

“I’m alright Tikki,” Marinette replied, allowing her body to relax, “just an odd dream.”

Tikki’s eyes lit up. “What was it about?”

“It’s no big deal, Tikks. I’ll be fine.”

“No, you look shaken, Marinette. Tell me what it’s about.”

“Tikki, I’m really fine… I should get ready for school…”

Marinette made a move to get up and get her things together for the day. Tikki, however, wasn’t having it, and shot Marinette a disapproving look.

“Marinette, please tell me.” At this, Marinette grew irritated. She just wanted to move on. “Why does it even matter, Tikki? I’m fine. Why do you care what my brain cooked up in an attempt to process what happened yesterday?”

“Marinette, it matters because this is around the time when a miraculous holders usually begin to become affected by the magic and I want to make sure that you are alright.”

She motioned for Marinette to sit back down on her bed.

“Please, before you do your adorable Marinette-freak-out-thing, please let me finish what I have to say. I have to explain everything.”

Marinette was taken aback by the seriousness coming from Tikki, and immediately became concerned.

“Tikki…”

“Do you promise me, Marinette?” Marinette nodded.

“You and Chat have both been 17 for at least a couple months now, or else I wouldn’t be telling you this. When you both were chosen to wield the miraculous, Master Fu didn’t only choose you two based on your goodness and purity of heart. There was a lot more that goes into that decision.

Ladybugs, such as you, must be willing to give of themselves to help others. The same goes with Chat Noir and how they must not desire power, only love. If either Chosen did not have one of those key qualities, they would produce disastrous results, as they have in the past.”

At this, Tikki’s eyes went out of focus on Marinette momentarily, obviously reflecting on failures of the past.

“Obviously,” she continued after a moment, “both you and Chat Noir have those key abilities. But finding just anyone who isn’t selfish or power-hungry wouldn’t do either. In order for there to be a Ladybug and a Chat Noir, the Guardian must find two good people who share the same values.

The Guardian has a mysterious way of finding this out, but he must choose two people who will learn to love each other like no one else does. People who will inspire each other to become better people. People who will love and accept each other no matter what happens. People who share the most intimate parts of themselves.

The Guardian, when he is finding the Chosen to become the next Ladybug and Chat Noir, has to find two soulmates who are up to the task.”

At this, Tikki paused in order to allow what she said to sink into Marinette’s head. It's been a long time since she's had to tell her chosen about the magic in such an abrupt way.

A few moments passed until Marinette groaned and put her face into her hands, elbows resting on the tops of her legs hanging off her bed.

“Tikki?” She asked, voice a tad muffled by her hands.

“Yes, Marinette?”

“Have you finished explaining yet?”

“Not yet, but I am proud of how well you’ve been handling everything so far.”

“ _Oh Dieu._ So, um, you mentioned something about the magic of the Miraculous affecting us… what did you mean by that?”

“Ok. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Tikki smiled, proud of how maturely Marinette was taking what she said. While she knew that there would inevitably be some screaming into a pillow as she put together exactly what everything meant, at least there appeared to be no reflex to run away like some of the past Ladybugs had done… which was a definite win in Tikki’s book.

“Okay. So I’m assuming you had a really intense dream about Chat Noir last night?”

“Yeah...”

“And you found out his secret identity?”

“Mhm.”

“And that pleasant feeling that you get around him that you’ve always written off as just a side effect of the magic got a lot stronger? And that Chat Noir, already being in love with you, has been trying to contact you via dream for some time before this but this time was different because you can remember it all?”

“Yep.”

“Well that’s a good thing- that means that the magic is working properly so far. That does mean that who you saw in your dream is destined to be your soulmate, though. And that means that the first mating cycle is due to start sooner than later.”

Marinette stiffened as Tikki’s words sank in.

“So what you’re saying is that Adrien Agreste is my magical soulmate, but he doesn’t know it, and that we’ll be starting a… mating cycle? And would that have anything to do with that weird feeling in my chest?”

_It's too early in the morning to be thinking about something like this..._

“Yep!” Tikki said, entirely too carefree about the situation.

 

_..._

 

_What._

_The._

_Actual._

_F*ck._

_Is._

_My._

_Life._

 

*deep inhale*

 

 

 

The sounds that ensued woke up the whole arrondissement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wakes up and realizes something's different... luckily he has Plagg as his therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs nervously*   
> well... it's official. I'm one of *those* fic writers. 
> 
> y'all wouldn't even believe the craziness that's happened since I last updated lol. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy :)

Just like every morning for the last couple of weeks like clockwork, Adrien jolted awake sweating bullets despite the chill the AC created in his room. As he absorbed where he was and that  _ this was reality _ , he looked back toward his clammy palms. They were shaking like usual, too. 

 

What was different about this morning, however, was the pain in his gut. Instead of that feeling of failure twisting around his abdomen that made him want nothing less than to find out Ladybug’s identity and to tell Ladybug his identity and about the dreams even if it took groveling at her feet to get her to understand...

 

(an idea he had passed by Plagg about a week in, to which the kwami explained that “I couldn’t let you do that even if I thought you were ready, kid. This isn’t just hormones- it’s a whole system I’ll explain to you when it’s time.” Adrien had then proceeded to attempt to do so anyway, but was silenced by his suit. No matter how hard he tried, whenever he tried to speak of the subject, the sounds in his throat simply wouldn’t phonate. When he tried to write it down on a paper, the paper disintegrated before Ladybug could even read it. After hours of trying different things, he eventually accepted defeat and detransformed. He received a scolding and a demand of increased cheese afterward)

 

he now was nervously giddy, kind of like when he first snuck away to go to school, except  _ bigger.  _

 

_ Holy shit.  _

 

_ I… something’s changed. Is this  _ really  _ reality?  _

 

Adrien looked around. Everything was so bright, like every color that his eye landed upon was suddenly saturated to levels be had never before seen. His navy sheets that his hands were now gripping were suddenly so much deeper and darker, and with more motion in the weave of the fabric… Adrien could finally understand why the color reminded so many of the open ocean. He looked up. The white of his couch was nearly blinding in the sunlight coming in through the window. And outside the window, past the cold steel of the bars, Adrien saw the sky, and he took a deep breath in. 

 

What had he been missing? There were so many shades in the seemingly endless expanse, each showing its own taste of freedom and endless opportunities. 

 

The only colors that Adrien had ever before seen that had been that vibrant, Adrien realized, were those trapped within his Lady’s eyes. 

 

Something had changed indeed. Something big. 

 

_ That wasn’t just wishful thinking? She… Ladybug…  _

 

“Plagg.” Adrien’s voice shook as he looked up to the kwami sitting on the sheets in front of him. “I think I did something different this time. I think she… I think she knows, Plagg. She knows who I am.” 

 

Plagg’s eyes widened in surprise. “Woah, kid. You sure? What makes you say that?”

 

“I don’t know how to say it, Plagg, it just, it just… it just doesn’t hurt anymore.”

 

“Huh. Would you say that you feel, say, excited? Or even anxious?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Plagg took a deep breath, his little chest swelling to the point where Adrien was concerned he would pop, and let it out slowly. 

 

“Well I wouldn’t get you hopes too far up, kid…” 

 

Adrien felt a grin bloom on his face.

 

“But I think you just might be right.”

 

“...”

 

A typhoon of thoughts were racing through Adrien’s head- excitement and fear and anxiety and happiness were wrestling for control. 

 

He’s gonna meet his lady. For real.

 

Wait. What if she doesn’t like what she knows? 

What if she views him as this pretty rich boy who doesn’t deserve the time of day? 

What if she never wants to see him again? 

 

_ No, Ladybug would never run away for long if she knows her actions affect someone else. She’s amazing like that.  _

 

Holy shit what if she actually likes what she knows? What if she finds him handsome? What if she understands? 

 

All of the different emotions were going to give Adrien whiplash. 

Pressure was growing in his gut... he was sure to burst...

 

“Adrien? Are you okay?” 

 

“Yep!” Adrien’s voice squeaked. 

 

Plagg sighed. “Just let it all out.”  

 

Adrien was lucky his room was soundproofed, because the sound that escaped from his throat was frankly embarrassing.  

 

And as soon Plagg recovered from cackling so hard he couldn’t breathe at his poor chosen’s expense, he sobered quickly. 

 

“Alright, kid, good job doing your part. You did good. Damn, you either must be desperate or this is gonna be a strong one... usually my chosen take at least a month or two. It's been a while since everything's gone so quickly. The whole process has started… I can feel it.” 

 

“Process?”

 

“Yep. It’s time for me to give you the birds and the bees talk.” 

 

Adrien’s eyes widened, and he put his hands up in a defense against the words. 

 

“Eh… I’m good. I already learned about it in school.” 

 

“Oh yeah? They taught you about your hormones and shit, but did they tell you how powerful magic makes them about say… ten times more powerful? And about how that’s the bare minimum? And the other side effects it has?” 

 

Adrien sighed. “Your point is made. Lay it on me, Plagg.” 

 

“Well, I would, but I’m pretty sure if I did you’d end up late for school. And you’d get your panties in too much of a twist for me to let that happen. I’ll tell you during your lunch break or something.” 

 

“Oh come on. Is it really gonna take up the whole…” Adrien looked at his clock and sighed, “three minutes I woke up early?” 

 

“Yep.”

 

“Great. I’m off to shower, then.” 

 

“Have fun, but not too much.” 

 

“Plagg!” Adrien chided indignantly, chucking his shirt at the kwami. 

 

The kwami chuckled as he dodged, but internally braced himself for the shitstorm that was sure to start soon. 

 

_ Why can’t holders get together like normal humans? This whole process is such a pain in the ass.  _

_ Oh well. At least I'll hopefully see Tikks soon.  _

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes to class, and Marinette summons her inner Ladybug for the sake of the one she loves, even if he makes her freak a lil out on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! I'm back, and even before May! 
> 
> ...I'm so proud of myself.
> 
> anyway, I got out of an (honestly) awful situation, my favorite groups have come out with new music, I finally got the courage to do something I've been trying to do for literal years, and my depression seems to be easing up! screw you, Winter! *flips off an imaginary entity* 
> 
> so yeah, I'm in a lot better state then I was last time I uploaded.
> 
> all I have to do is finish off the school year and standardized tests and such, and I should be able to devote more of my time to writing and such. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!  
> thanks for any kudos and comments! they cheer me up more than you'd think!  
> hope you're having a good day!

Adrien was already sitting in his seat, comfortably on time as usual, when Marinette dashed into the classroom seconds before the bell just like normal. Adrien subconsciously looked forward to when his adorable classmate would enter. It was like clockwork— an endearing way to start the day.

 

However, unlike the usual clockwork, as Marinette entered, so did a wave of... everything. Emotions, sensations, it was like a Marinette-induced drug trip. (Or at least, what Adrien imagined what a drug trip would be like.)  Excitement intertwined with anxiety smacked him in the face, and his attention was immediately entirely focused on Marinette. 

 

She was absolutely gorgeous. 

Adrien was aware that Marinette kinda looked like a mess, frazzled and beet red and all, _but damn._

She was positively glowing. 

 

Adrien, all of the sudden, really  ~~really really~~ wanted to hug her. He wasn’t exactly sure why, I mean he had seen his share of really beautiful women, but he had never felt such a strong urge to touch someone before. 

 

He was getting out of his seat to do so when a sharp pain in his chest brought him back to reality. 

 

_ Plagg _ . 

 

Adrien swatted his chest to get the kwami to stop biting him. As little as the kwami was, he had some strong jaw muscles... or whatever equivalent he had. 

 

_ Wait. WTF am I doing?  _

_ What was that?  _

 

Despite Adrien’s inner turmoil, he was still painfully aware of Marinette scurrying to her desk, eyes searching the room while avoiding his like the plague. 

 

As she grew closer, his need to touch her grew more and more intense, getting to the point where he was practically vibrating in his seat. 

 

At this point he was sure he could even  _ smell  _ her, the mixture of sugar, butter, flour, and different spices wafting through the air. 

 

Something was up with her, and not just the fact that she was breathtaking all of the sudden. 

_ I _ _ mean, she’s always been cute, but this is ridiculous.  _

Her body language simultaneously screamed anxiety, self control, and… something else. Her frame was shaking and her nails dug into her palm. Yet it definitely wasn’t the same thing as people get before a big test. While that type of fear ran cold, this one was red hot. 

 

Meanwhile his gut was still sloshing around in his insides, his heart was feeling like it would pound out of his chest, and his limbs were begging him to get closer. 

 

This was insane. He needed to talk to Plagg. Fast. 

 

So as soon as attendance was called, Adrien’s hand shot up in the air. 

 

“Madame, may I please use the restroom?” 

 

“Of course Adrien.” 

 

He bolted out of the room, cheeks reddening as he passed Marinette’s desk. 

As he stepped out into the hallway, he heard that dastardly adorable voice behind him ask to go as well. 

 

_ Dammit. She knows something’s weird. I can’t talk to her like this.  _

 

Adrien practically sprinted to the bathroom. 

 

“Adrien, wait! Are you alright?” 

_ There she is. Super kind as always.  _

 

Adrien responded without even turning around, knowing that seeing her face would likely make whatever the hell was happening even worse. 

 

“Yep, yep, I’m good,” he called, his voice squeaking like he was prepubescent again.

 

_ WTF body?  _

 

“Just need to get- I mean go! Duty calls, amiright?” 

 

He reached his destination, quickly scanned that there was no one else in the room, then locked himself in a stall. 

He opened his shirt to let Plagg out. 

 

“Kid, you can’t just  _ hit me like that _ —“

 

“Plagg what the  _ fuck  _ is going on?” Adrien asked, eyes wide and sweat dripping down his face. 

 

Plagg gave his chosen a once-over. The kid was obviously a mess, but not bad compared to ones from the past. Luckily he was quick to get out of there once everything started taking hold— he’s had holders that just sat there and stewed in their hormones until they were on the brink of insanity. Not an excellent move. 

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate?” 

 

Adrien scoffed incredulously. “You know what I’m talking about! What’s happening to me about Marinette?” 

 

Plagg opened his mouth, then shut it. Could this be an opportunity to get out of the birds and bees talk? It was always a pain to deal with- always ending up with embarrassment, freak-outs, and an inevitable projectile thrown at him. He would take any way to get out of the whole experience, if only for just this generation. He already knew that Marinette was Ladybug, of course. And based on how bold she was being, she definitely knew what was happening. He inspected Adrien again. 

_Yeaaaaah she and Tikks can deal with him._

 

“Well that seems like something you should talk about with her, doesn’t it?” Plagg asked flatly.

 

Adrien sputtered, incredulous. 

“I can’t do that, I almost just f—“ 

 

“Take a chill pill on the swearing, kid, it’s not your style.” 

 

Adrien huffed. “Fine. I just almost nearly _freaking_ jumped her, Plagg! There’s magic all over this.” 

 

The kwami scoffed. “Please. Knowing you, you probably just were gonna give her a hug.” 

 

“That’s still invading her personal space pretty severely!” 

 

“This is why I love you, kid.” 

 

Adrien closed his eyes, frustrated. “Plagg, I just need you to please take this seriously. I don’t know what to do.” 

 

“I am taking this seriously. You should go talk to her.” 

 

“I can’t do that!” 

 

“Yes you can. Have I ever steered you wrong?” 

 

“Um, yes. Remember the Snuggie incident?” 

 

Plagg chuckled. “It was a good idea on paper, but I see what you’re coming from.”

 

“I reeked for weeks, Plagg!” 

 

“Oh come on now, your idea of reeking is not smelling like a bunch of freshly-cut roses.” 

 

“I still stank.” 

 

“Whatever. But have I ever steered you wrong in a case  _ not  _ involving cheese?” 

 

“... no.” 

 

“Then go talk to her, you big dingus! You can just wait until lunch or something.” 

 

“No I can’t.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“No I can’t.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because she’s waiting for me on the bench on the opposite side of the hall.” 

 

Plagg sputtered. “Looks like she’s taking the direct approach. I respect that."

 

… 

"Wait.

How’d you know that?” 

 

“I can _feel_ her, Plagg. I’m telling you something magic-y is happening.” 

 

“Well I’ll be damned. You two are moving through this quite quickly,” Plagg mumbled. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Just go talk to her, for crying out loud!” 

 

“Okay, okay, Jeez. I’m going.” 

 

Adrien opened his shirt again, and Plagg flew in. 

He exited the stall, put hand on the door handle, and took a calming breath.

 

_ It’ll be fine.  _

 

He swung open the door to see Marinette sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the hall. She seemed a lot calmer now. For the first time that day, they made eye contact that wasn’t fleeting. 

 

_ Wait. I know those blue eyes. And not just as from one of my school friends.  _

 

“Hey Adrien,” Marinette asked calmly, with a familiar tenderness in her eyes. “Are you feeling alright to talk now? I just want to make sure you’re alright.”  

The feelings hit Adrien again.  _Oh Dieu._  
  



End file.
